The Tissue Culture Core will prepare, store and process RNA, protein and DNA from cultured dermal fibroblasts (and keratinocytes) from patients with scleroderma and controls for the studies proposed in Projects 1 and 3. Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) transformed lymphoblastoid cell lines from the Choctaw SSC cases, relatives and controls also are stored here and are regrown/processed for genomic DNA as needed. This core guarantees a perpetual source of DNA (and RNA and proteins from fibroblasts) from these well characterized study patients.